Talk:Thirteen
Name Going by the website and the Japanese, his name is supposed to be No. 13 because 号 means No./number and they're using the number for thirteen Meshack (talk) 02:53, July 1, 2017 (UTC) The trivia section states: It was confirmed by Morgan Berry, Thirteen's voice actor in the english dub, that Thirteen is indeed androgynous, meaning they use the pronouns they and them. However, their assigned at birth gender is unknown. How does the claim of the English voice actor confirm the character's pronouns in-series? He is just a voice actor, not the script writer. In the japanese language Thirteen is referred to as a he. Asshole Undead (talk) 09:20, February 17, 2018 (UTC) First Morgan Berry is a woman, second she was told by the director that the character is that way and thus to voice the character in that way and third Thirteen is in fact NOT referred to any gender in Japanese. Any scanlation that referes to Thirteen as he or she are incorrect guesses. Even Viz messed that up since they have to make guesses to make sentences flow better (they also referred to Nana as a he for instance in All Might's dialouge with Izuku when he admits he wasn't born with a quirk but his master was so they aren't perfect). HostLifeForm (talk) 20:13, February 17, 2018 (UTC) That was still just the director's instruction. Not the actual series creator's confirmation. As for the manga pronouns, I am honestly not quite sure myself anymore. I will try to find the official source. Asshole Undead (talk) 20:23, February 17, 2018 (UTC) The only source we should be following is the manga. 20:34, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Agreed, the original manga is the go-to source material. Asshole Undead (talk) 20:43, February 17, 2018 (UTC) I checked the manga and Naomasa does indeed use male pronouns to describe Thriteen TheHaloVeteran (talk) 11:50, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Do you mean when Naomasa is talking to the students? Because he doesn't say anything that suggests gender. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:47, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Ok I suggest that we put androgynous (possibly male) as the gender TheHaloVeteran (talk) 15:16, March 19, 2018 (UTC) In volume 2 of the English manga, the author notes use male pronouns suggesting that Thirteen is male. I am not sure if this is an accurate translation or not, someone proficient in Japanese would have to confirm. Jabba89 (talk) 04:00, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Protected article Why is the article protected? I was about to fix this horrendously missing gender icon, unable to refresh and preview the page. Thirteen isn't even a main charatcer. God knows admin's reason for locking it. Browseitall (talk) The article was protected because of repeated edit wars regarding the gender. The gender icon is part of the character template; uploading an image with the proper name and file type will automatically add it. No need to edit the actual article. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 17:05, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Battle Results Can someone with editing perms please remove the battles results('win' and 'lose') from the Battles & Events section? Please and thank you. Oberon9 (talk) 10:19, November 28, 2018 (UTC)Oberon 9 I've read the light novels, Thirteen is referred to as male. As far as I know, they're canon as well. Should we change it based on aforementioned evidence? Rainwingloverforever (talk) 07:39, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Gender Thirteen is female according to the Ultra Analysis book. Banana jin (talk) 06:49, October 4, 2019 (UTC) why female? ,there arent nothing on web findable, and no one talk this ultra analysis thing, even never ochaco or yuga have sayed this, or understood...--MASTER 01:58, October 13, 2019 (UTC) According to the manga itself, they refer to thirteen as he/him as stated in volume 2 and volume 3 by a few characters. PapaGoose12 (talk) 20:56, December 6, 2019 (UTC) The new official data book confirmed she is a woman. All gender pronouns before were the translator making a "mistake". Japanese doesnt (usually) use gendered pronouns so sometimes a translator has to guess. Thirteen was always referred to in a gender nuetral way before the new data book. HostLifeForm (talk) 21:03, December 6, 2019 (UTC)